Faculdade
by jubs-chan
Summary: gente so pessima com titulos e principalmente com resumos, mas basicamente é o começo da vida de Kagome ao entrar na faculdade. é mera coincidencia se algo do q estiver escrito aki for parecido com a minha vida!
1. Chapter 1

personagens:

personagens:

Kagome: estudante de administração, 1° ano, 18 anos, morena de cabelos compridos, lisos e castanhos, olhos castanhos, muito bonita e inteligente. Estuda na cidade q mora.

Sango estudante de história, 2° ano, 19 anos, morena de cabelos lisos, compridos e pretos, olhos pretos, muito bonita, inteligente e refinada, ela vêm de São Paulo.

InuYasha: estudante de Educação física, 3° anos, 20 anos, alto, forte com longos cabelos branco e olhos âmbar, sendo um hanyou, rico filho de um poderoso youkais, ele vêm do Rio de Janeiro.

Miroku: estudante de medicina, 3° ano, 20 anos, moreno de cabelos curtos e pretos, olhos azuis , forte, alto e muito inteligente, também é de São Paulo.

Cap. 1

O dia estava claro e Kagome já estava pronta para ir para o seu primeiro dia na faculdade. Saiu de casa se despedindo de todos e avisou que só voltaria no final do dia. Assim que chegou a faculdade se perdeu naquela imensidão de pessoas, um tumulto sem fim por ser o primeiro dia de aula de todos. Como ela é uma menina imensamente atrapalhada e distraída esbarra em um rapaz que estava passando. O impacto foi tanto que os dois caíram, nisso duas pessoas se aproximam:

Sango – Miroku, vc ta bem?

Miroku – to sim , Sango

InuYasha – e vc garota, ta legal?

Kagome– to sim, brigada.

InuYasha - prazer, InuYasha, e vc é? (ajudando-a levantar)

Kagome- Kagome

Sango- eu sou Sango (estendendo a mão p/ cumprimenta-la)

Miroku- eu sou Miroku, quem vc acabo de esbarra.

Kagome- ai desculpa, mas eu to meio perdida aqui.

Miroku – seu primeiro dia?

Kagome- é sim, não sei onde é a minha sala e apavorei em ver tanta gente!

Sango – é normal, no meu primeiro dia tbm enlouqueci, só q esbarrei no InuYasha.

InuYasha – onde é a sua sala, eu te ajudo.

Kagome – sala 42, curso de administração.

InuYasha – então vc faz administração?

Kagome - sim e vcs?

InuYasha – eu faço ed física, a Sango faz historia e o Miroku faz medicina.

Nesse momento o sinal bate:

InuYasha – vem , eu te levo.

Kagome – ta, tchau (se despede de tds e segue InuYasha)

InuYasha – então de onde vc é?

Kagome – sou daqui msm e vc?

InuYasha – sampa.

Kagome - que legal, adoro ir lá!!

InuYasha – la´é bom, mas é mto louca a vida. Bom é aqui, te vejo na hora do almoço?

Kagome – te vejo lá, mas onde é a cantina?

InuYasha – ai, ai, ai, fica aqui, na hora do almoço eu venho te busca!!

Kagome - ta eu te espero!!

Kagome ai que lindo aquele InuYasha!! Lindo msm!!

E assim se passou o dia e como prometido InuYasha apareceu e levou-a até a cantina, enquanto esperavam por Sango e Miroku:

Kagome- me diz InuYasha...

InuYasha - pode me chama de Inu...

Kagome- ta , mas me diz, o Miroku tem namorada?

InuYasha – pq vc quer saber?

Kagome – bom, é que eu esbarrei nele e se ele tiver namorada ela vai fica sabendo e pode ficar brava cmg achando que eu dei em cima dele.

InuYasha – ah se é isso não se preocupa, a Sango viu tudo!

Kagome – ah então ela é namorada dele, pensei q...

InuYasha – penso q?

Kagome – pensei que ela era sua namorada...

InuYasha - não , eu não tenho namorada!

Kagome – a não? Que estranho!

InuYasha – pq?

Kagome- a sei lá, vc é tão bonito...

InuYasha – nossa vc é direta msm neh?

Kagome – desculpa, eu sou assim msm...

InuYasha – td bem, já que vc é direta tbm vou ser. Vc tem namorado?

Kagome – não

InuYasha – pq? Vc tbm é mto bonita!!

Kagome – bem eu tinha namorado, ms terminei com ele pq ele foi estuda fora.

InuYasha – eu tbm terminei com a minha namorada por causa disso...

Sango – oi gente, desculpa o atraso!

Kagome – q nd a gente acabo de chegar!!

Miroku – e então Kagome como foi o primeiro dia ?

Kagome – foi normal, bem no ritmo que eu to acostumada.

Sango – no ritmo q vc ta acostumada? Ta louca?? Isso aqui é muito difícil, muito puxado!!

Kagome – eu sei, mas a minha escola era assim...

Miroku – nossa coitada de vc!!

Kagome – mas e o de vcs como foi??

Sango – o de sempre!

InuYasha – foi msm!

Miroku – sem grandes novidades até agora!!

Sango – mas e ai gente, o q vamos faze esse final de semana? Nos não saímos juntos por causa das férias!!

InuYasha - a por mim tanto faz...

Miroku – por mim tbm, onde vc costuma ir Kagome?

Kagome – bom , esse sexta eu e minha amigas vamos ao villa, a gente vai dança e procura uns namorados , hihihihihihihi... vcs não querem vir?

Sango – pra mim pode ser, o que vcs acham?

Miroku – ta certo!

InuYasha – MAS É CLARO Q EU VOU (InuYasha falou gritando e levantando da cadeira)

Sango – nossa InuYasha ta animado!!hehehehe pq sera?

InuYasha – feh!! eu não vou deixar a Kagome sozinha num lugar desses, com um monte de tarado dando em cima dela, não vou deixar nenhum idiota toca na minha Kagome, perai oq eu to falando??

Kagome sem perceber nd continua conversando:

Kagome – ai q bom q vcs vão, a gente vai lah pela 9 e 30!!

Sango – ta certo então!!

Nesse momento o sinal toca e todos estão indo p/ as suas e salas quando InuYasha chama Kagome:

InuYasha- vc precisa de carona pra volta pra casa?

Kagome – ah brigada, mas eu não precisa se preocupa, num tenho um carrão mas eu tenho uma moto q me leva pra cima e pra baixo!

InuYasha – nossa q legal, vc anda de moto!

Kagome - é sim, mas eu preciso entra na sala,a gente se vê durante a semana.

InuYasha – ta.

Para se despedir ela foi dar um beijo na bochecha dele e se desequilibrou e acabou dando um beijo no canto da boca(na trave) e corou da cabeça aos pés quando percebeu o q fizera, o InuYasha tbm corou da cabeça aos pés:

Kagome - ai me desculpa, eu tropecei, eu so mto desastrada!!

InuYasha – não, não se preocupa, não foi nd, nem foi ruim assim, pelo o contrario!

Kagome – eu preciso entrar(mais vermelha do q já estava) meu deus, oq foi aquilo, meu coração ta na boca, já penso quando eu bja ele na boca??pêra o q eu to falando?? Chega ta na hora de presta atenção na aula.

A semana se passou calmamente, todos os dias eles se viam e sexta estava chegando.


	2. Chapter 2

personagens:

legenda:

(-) fala

() pensamento

cap 2

Sexta chegou!!Kagome acorda e se arruma, desce e toma o café da manhã e vai para a faculdade. A manhã passou normalmente, aulas, copia de matérias, algumas duvidas que deveriam ser estudadas, logo que tocou a sinal Kagome se levanta e vai para a cantina, pega seu almoço e senta-se com seus amigos:

Sango – e ai Kagome animada pra hj?

Kagome – hehehehe to sim e vcs?

InuYasha – do q vcs tão falando, oq tem hj?

Miroku – hehehehe, InuYasha o msm de sempre!!vc não se lembra que combinamos com a senhorita Kagome de ir no Villa hj?

InuYasha – ah é verdade, tinha me esquecido, a mas não vou não!!

Sango – Pq não?

InuYasha – a não , vc e o Miroku vão fica num maior amasso e a Kagome vai com as amigas e eu vo sobra, então esquece já falei q NÃO VOU!!

Kagome – a InuYasha, não esquenta então, prometo não te deixa sozinho!!

InuYasha – como assim?

Kagome – assim, fico o tempo todo do seu lado!!

PLAFT!! Nesse momento Miroku está passando a mão no rosto e Sango está em pé esbaforida e furiosa!!

Kagome – o que foi q aconteceu?

Sango- esse safado do Miroku que fico passando a mão em mim!!

InuYasha – e Miroku vc não aprende!! Ela já falo que de dia não pode, é só quando vcs tão sozinhos!!

Sango – InuYasha (nisso Sango bate em InuYasha)

Kagome – hehehehe, a mas voltando ao assunto InuYasha, vamos sim !! eu não vou te deixa sozinho!!

InuYasha – ta bom Kagome! So pra vc para d me encher!!

Kagome – oba, bom , mas agora eu preciso ir!!combinei com o Kouga de ir estudar com ele!

InuYasha – oq ?estudar com o Kouga? Aquele lobo fedido?

Kagome – é o Kouga, pq?

InuYasha – Kagome vc não pode ir estudar com ele!!

Kagome – ora pq não? Ele não estava entendendo nd e prometi ajuda-lo!

Sango – a Kagome é uma longa historia, mas o InuYasha e o Kouga não se bicam!!

Kagome – pq não?

Miroku – é pq o InuYasha é um hanyou e o Kouga um yokai!!

Kagome – a ta, motivo mais besta!!, mas eu prometi e vou cumprir. Vc não vai fica bravo, neh?

InuYasha – feh, vc faz o q vc quizer!!

Kagome – nossa, q grosso, ate parece q ta com ciúmes, para com isso Kagome não é nd disso então ta, eu vou, vejo vcs a noite, neh InuYasha?

InuYasha – feh, ta bom eu vou! Ei Kagome como vc vai pra lah?

Kagome – esse é uma boa pergunta, minhas amigas não vão pode me buscar pq o carro já vai lotado e de moto não vou de noite, mas eu dou um jeito!

InuYasha – então eu vou te buscar!

Kagome – a não precisa se incomodar InuYasha!

InuYasha – vc não entendeu! Já´que vc num vai me deixa sozinho vc tem que ta o tempo td cmg, por isso eu vou te buscar as 9:15, me da o endereço!!pq eu to fazendo isso??to parecendo um bobo, nem so namorado dela pra pega ela, bom , mas eu já vo me acostumando, pêra oq eu to falando??

Kagome – ta bom...é rua Manoel Almeida, 1023, sabe onde é?

InuYasha – sei sim , pode deixa!

Kagome – bom eu preciso ir, tchauzinho, vejo vcs de noite e obrigada InuYasha!!

Kagome vai ate a biblioteca e como prometido ajuda Kouga a estudar!! O resta do dia se passa e Kagome já esta pronta esperando InuYasha quando a campainha toca e ela olha pela janela e o vê , ela vai descendo e se despede de todos e vai saindo de casa. InuYasha do lado de fora da casa repara que ela é uma casa simples, não muito chique nem muito simples, uma casa de classe media. Nesse momento Kagome sai e ele repara como ela esta linda!! Com jeans e uma blusa azul com decote em "V" e com o cabelo amarrado. InuYasha fica parado, imóvel admirando tamanha beleza.

Kagome – InuYasha , vc ta legal?

InuYasha – an? Oq vc tava falando? (ele fala com ela saindo do tranze)

Kagome – é q vc tava com uma cara de bobo ai!!

InuYasha – feh, não é nd, to admirado que vc não atraso!

Kagome – hehehe eu sou pontual!!

InuYasha – ótimo, então vamos.

InuYasha entra no carro e dirige ate o bar, quando chegam lá encontram algumas amigas de Kagome na fila e esperam para entrar com elas. Já lá dentro encontram Sango e Miroku.

Sango e Miroku – oi Kagome, oi InuYasha.

Kagome – oi gente e ai gostaram daqui?

Miroku – bem legal aqui, gostei sim!

Sango - gente vamos dança?

Kagome – oba! Vamos sim!!

Miroku - ta

InuYasha – podem ir , eu vou fica aqui!

Kagome – a não vai não, prometi fica do teu lado , então vc vai dança cmg!!

Kagome puxa InuYasha pela mão e vão até o meio da pista de dança, nesse momento a musica animada é substituída por uma lenta, InuYasha conclui q aquele é o momento perfeito, abraça Kagome pela cintura puxando-a mais para si, ficando com os corpos colados, Kagome parece que adivinha oq iria se suceder e abraça InuYasha pelo pescoço, assim um fica sentindo a batida do coração do outro, a respiração já acelerada, o calor dos corpos aumentando a cada segundo, o rubror das faces tbm aumentam, mas nd os faziam parar de olhar um nos olhos dos outros, com os corpos colados vão aproximando os rostos até que ouvem uma voz gritando:

?? – Kagome oq vc ta fazendo??


	3. Chapter 3

personagens:

CAPITULO 3

Kouga: tira sua mão peluda dela!! q q esse idiota ta fazendo ai?

InuYasha: QUÊ?? Vc ta louco?? Kagome eh minha idiota

Kagome - ai eu não sou de ninguém q bestas!! Q possessivos!!

Kagome – perai q historia é essa? Kouga oq vc ta fazendo aqui?

Kouga – ora Kagome vc comento q vinha aqui então resolvi vir tbm!!

Inuyasha – sai pra lá seu lobo fedido!! Ela ta cmg!!

Kagome - ai meu deus (Kagome não se agüenta de vergonha e coloca as mãos no rosto para tentar se esconder)

Kagome – Kouga fico feliz por vc ter vindo mas eu to com o inu!!

Inuyasha – nussa... tomo??hahahahaha se dano!!

Kouga - vc pode ter vencido hj mas eu não vou desisti dela seu cão vira-lata!!

Nisso Kouga se afasta e deixa os dois novamente sozinhos, e por sorte a musica não tinha acabado ainda...

Inuyasha – e ai , vamo continua da onde a gente paro??

Kagome – t..ta...(fala gaguejando e MTO vermelha)

Os corpos se aproximam, eles sentem o calor dos corpos , os rostos vão se aproximando , mas para deixar Kagome com mais vontade Inuyasha começa beijando a base do pescoço com os lábios quentes e subindo para a orelha, Kagome já louca com as novas sensações não resiste por mto tempo e suas pernas estremece. Inu percebendo a segura mais forte e começa a dar leves selinhos na sua boca, Kagome já desesperada começa a abrir a boca até q as línguas se encontrem. Eles ficam brincando com as línguas até q começam a ouvir assovios e saem do tranze em q se encontravam, inu percebe a vergonha de Kagomee:

Inuyasha – Kagome quer ir pra outro lugar??

Kagome – ta... mas onde vc vai me leva??

Inuyasha – não se preocupa, não vo faze nd q vc num queira...vamo toma um sorvete?

Kagome – ta!!

Inuyasha leva Kagome até a próxima sorveteria e comprou pra ela um sorvete de morango e pra ele um de chocolate

Inuyasha – e ai Kagome , a gente ta namorando agora neh??(rápido ele)

Kagome – nossa nunca pensei q vc ia me pedi tão cedo.

Inuyasha – mas num é um pedido é uma constatação. E pronto, e outra coisa na quero vc perto daquele lobo fedido!!

Kagome – nossa vc é bem possessivo neh?

Inuyasha – feh , to falando q não quero minha namorada com outro cara q não seja eu e ainda por cima aquele idiota q eu não suporto e q já falo q ta afim de vc!!

Kagome – ele não falo isso inu!!

Inuyasha – não quero sabe !!não quero vc com dele e pronto!!

Kagome – ta ta bom eu num chego mais perto dele ma eu faço aula com ele!!

Inuyasha – não quero sabe !!agora come o seu sorvete se não eu como!!

Kagome – ta eu vou come, e vou come o seu tbm!!

Kagome pega o sorvete de Inuyasha e em questão de segundo engole o sorvete inteiro

Inuyasha – vc vai me devolve o sorvete agora!!

Kagome – como já ta na minha boca!!

Inuyasha mais do q depressa a pega e da um bjo!!Kagome fica sem reação mas no fim corresponde ao bjo abrindo a boca e se entregando ao bjo!! Um beijo ardente e apaixonado só se separaram em busca de ar!!

Kagome – assim não vale!!

Inuyasha – hehehe já era!! Agora vamos!!ta ficando tarde e não quero q a sua mãe já num goste de mim logo no começo do nosso namoro!!

Kagome – ta bom então,vamos!!

Inuyasha – mas antes quero mais um bjo !!

Inu a toma nos braços e a beija apaixonadamente!! E a leva pra casa, se despede dela com mais um bjo eloqüente!!

Inuyasha – vamo sai amanha de novo?

Kagome – por mim td bem!! Mas aonde?

Inuyasha – hehehehe surpresa so amanha vc vai fica sabendo hehehe mas não se preocupa vc vai adora!! Te pego as 3 ?

Kagome – ta bom!! Ate amanha!!


	4. Chapter 4

personagens:

Capitulo 4

Kagome acorda por volta das 2 da tarde com o celular tocando:

Kagome – alo?(com uma voz de sono...)

InuYasha – Kagome vc ainda ta dormindo??

Kagome – não neh?? Se não num tinha atendido o celular!!tonto

InuYasha – mas vc ta com uma voz de sono!!

Kagome – é pq eu TAVA dormindo, mas vc ligo e ai eu acordei!!mas num to dormindo!! É bem diferente!!

InuYasha – ai td bem , td bem , mas vc sabe q horas são?

Kagome – não num faço a mínima idéia!!

InuYasha – já são 2 da tarde e em uma hora eu to ai pra te pega!!

Kagome – ai é verdade!!tenhu q desliga !!vo toma um banho rápido, almoçar e troca d roupa!!

InuYasha – aiaiaiai!! Olha não vai come mto não pq no lugar q a gente vai tem bastante comida!!ah e outra coisa vc tem biquíni neh?

Kagome – tenhu, mas pq??InuYasha onde vc vai me leva??

InuYasha – ii relaxa num é nd d+!!

Kagome – não, pode me fala agora aonde a gente vai ou eu simplesmente não vou!!

InuYasha – q historia é essa?? Para com isso, vc vai sim, é minha namorada!!

Kagome – e daí que sou sua namorada, num sou a sua escrava pra faze td oq vc qr!!

InuYasha – a mas assim vai estraga a surpresa!!

Kagome – não quero saber, me fala!!

InuYasha – ai ta bom!!a gente vai num churrasco de um amigo meu da faculdade!! Por isso precisa do biquíni!! Vc sabe nadar neh?? Ou vc ta naqueles dias e não pode nadar?? XP

Kagome – A NÃO É NADA DISSO!! Bom agora q vc me falo aonde nos vamos, td bem eu vou...

InuYasha – ta vendo? estrago a surpresa!!

Kagome – a Sango e o Miroku vão?

InuYasha – sim sim , eles vão sim!!

Kagome – ta bom então, agora preciso desliga pra me arrumar!!

InuYasha – ta bom tchau!!

Kagome se arruma rapidamente e como combinado InuYasha chega as 3 e a leva ate a festa. Chegando lá encontram Miroku e Sango , o Miroku já estava com o rosto marcado pela mão de Sango:

Kagome – meu deus, Miroku oq aconteceu com vc??

Sango – oq, Kagome ?? o de sempre !!ele passando a mão em mim ou olhando e cantando na minha cara outra garota!!

Miroku – Sango, vc sabe q eu as canto, mas eu gosto é de vc!!

Sango – ai Miroku eu não quero saber, qualquer hora eu perco a cabeça e vc ainda não me viu realmente brava!!

Kagome – ei Sango, aqui é um churrasco e essa piscina ta linda vamos dar um mergulho??

Sango – td bem vamos ver se assim eu esfrio a cabeça...

As meninas se dirigem ao banheiro pra trocar de roupa, quando saem de lá de dentro vários rapazes ficam admirando a beleza delas vestidas em biquínis, nada escandaloso ou coisa assim é pq são bonitas msm!! Miroku e InuYasha ficam morrendo de ciúmes e vão em direção das suas namoradas, mas Sango sai do abraço de Miroku e pula na água!!Kagome e InuYasha vão nadar juntos e ficam assim por longas horas (dando mtos beijos ardentes) já Miroku fica conversando com outros amigos e Sango com outras amigas. A tarde se passa num clima tenso entre Sango e Miroku e super romântico entre InuYasha e Kagome. Já no fim da noite Sango olha para os lados e não acha Miroku pergunta por ele para tds e ninguém sabe onde ele se encontra, ate q uma amiga diz q viu ele passando e indo para trás da casa, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha correm atrás dele e se deparam ele com outra garota prestes a beija-la!!

Sango – Miroku SEU CANALHA , CRETINO !!

Miroku – Sango deixa eu me explicar, não é nada disso!!

Sango – A NÃO? E TA ESCRITO NA MINHA TESTA BURRA?? TAVA DEMORANDO!! JÁ DEVIA SABE Q IA SER ASSIM , OU SERÁ Q JÁ NO FOI? SERÁ Q VC JÁ NUM BJO!!

Miroku – não Sango , não beijei ela sangozinha... não sei oq me deu ...eu acho q fiquei com raiva do que vc fez hj!!

Sango – E SÓ POR ISSO VC SE JOGA NOS BRAÇOS DE OUTRA?? SABE QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ FIQUEI PUTA DA VIDA COM VC E NÃO FOI POR ISSO Q EU SAI BJANDO O PRIMEIRO Q APARECEU NA MINHA FRENTE!! ( ela falava contendo-se para não chorar) E SERÁ Q VC JÁ NÃO ME TRAIU ANTES MIROKU?? NÃO?

Miroku – claro q não Sango !! juro pela minha vida q não!!

InuYasha – é isso é verdade !!ele me conta tudo e eu sei q isso ele não fez...ai desculpa não devia ter falado nd neh Sango?? nossa ela com essa cara da medo até em mim!!

Sango – AGORA JÁ NÃO ME INTERESSA MAIS ISSO!!PQ TA TD ACABADO ENTRE NÓS MIROKU!!TD NUNCA MAIS QUERO VER A SUA CARA NA MINHA FRENTE!!

Sango saiu correndo e Kagome e InuYasha saíram atrás dela e a levaram até em casa, Miroku nada fez, só ficou atordoado com as palavras de Sango , ele a perdera e não conseguiu fazer nd para impedir!!

Depois de ter levado Sango em casa InuYasha leva Kagome para a casa dela:

InuYasha – desculpa Kagome, não era isso q eu tinha planejado pra hj!!

Kagome – não foi nada Inu, adorei a tarde inteira q a gente passo juntos, foi uma lastima o acontecido com a Sango e o Miroku mas não foi culpa nossa e tirando isso eu adorei td!!

InuYasha – q bom!!

Em pouco tempo eles chegaram a casa de Kagome:

InuYasha – te vejo segunda na faculdade?

Kagome – claro, só quero ver como vai ser mas em todo caso eu vou estar com vc e já é o suficiente!!


	5. Chapter 5

personagens:

Capitulo 5

A semana passa num clima desagradável, a Sango não quer nem olhar na cara do Miroku e por isso não senta mais com Kagome e InuYasha , Miroku para não impedir que Sango continue a sua vida tbm não senta mais com Kagome e InuYasha na hora do almoço(parece briga de namorados de colegial), por isso Kagome e InuYasha resolvem q na terça e na quinta não se sentaram juntos, cada um com seu amigo.

Terça

Kagome – Sango ate quando vcs vão fica desse jeito??

Sango – Kagome se fosse vc, vc iria perdoar o InuYasha , se visse ele assim com outra garota?

Kagome – ai Sango não sei mas acho q não perdoaria por ser pouco tempo, mas se eu namorasse ele a mais tempo, sabendo q eu dei mancada tbm , vc sabe q pego pesado neh? E se eu gostasse tanto assim dele e tivesse sofrendo do jeito que vc ta, pq ta escrito na sua testa q vc ta sofrendo e MUITO, eu acho q ia faze ele sofre um pouco, mas depois perdoava, vc diz q nunca vai perdoar!!

Sango – Kagome vc me deu uma idéia ótima!!/

Kagome – jura? Qual? Me fala, oq vc vai faze??

Sango – olha não combina nada com o InuYasha pra essa sexta, fala q vc vai fica em casa cmg pq eu não to bem ainda, alguma coisa do tp vc inventa pra ele, pq vc vai me ajuda a faze o Miroku sofre!!

Kagome – oq vc tem em mente??

Sango – essa sexta é a festa da turma de veteranos da faculdade e ninguém perde !! por mais q a gente fale q não vamos eles vão acabar vindo e nós tbm só q sem eles!! E nessa festa eu vou faze ele sofre!!

Kagome – mas não é mais fácil fala q a gente vem ai é total certeza q o Miroku venha e vc possa realizar a sua vingança?

Sango – é tbm, mas eu quero chegar de surpresa!!

Kagome – mas ai qm vai ta enrascada vai ser eu, vc conhece o Inu se eu aparecer na festa sem ele sabe ele vai acha q eu num quis vir com ele!!e se eu contar pra ele o seu plano ele conta pro Miroku e num vai ter efeito nenhum!!

Sango – ai td bem medrosa, fala pra ele q vcs vão e eu vou junto e mais nd!!

Kagome – ta bom eu falo pra ele!!

Do outro lado do refeitório:

InuYasha – Miroku vc num vai pedir desculpas pra Sango ?

Miroku – oq? Mais do q eu já pedi?? Nunca , não vou me rebaixar mais ainda!!

InuYasha – se rebaixar mais ainda?? Como assim ? vc não se rebaixou nd !!vc humilhou ela isso sim!! Seu tarado !!

Miroku – mas eu já disse q não fiz nd !!nunca trai ela e não chego a acontecer nd com aquela garota!!

InuYasha – não aconteceu nd pq a Sango chego em tempo!! A para com isso Miroku vc sabe q vacilou e MUITO com ela!! Poxa se vc num gostava mais dela pelo menos tinha q ter a decência de ter terminado com ela antes e não colocar um chifre nela!!

Miroku – mas eu não quero deixar ela , eu amo ele mais que a própria vida!!

InuYasha – hahahahaha essa é boa!!vc tento bja outra idiota!! Miroku – a sei lá tava com raiva dela queria q ela sofresse!!

InuYasha – ai Miroku vc nunca vai mudar!! qm ama realmente não quer ver o outro sofrendo, mas sim feliz!! Esse Miroku não tem jeito ou o modo q ele a ama é mto estranho!!

Miroku – ow e a festa sexta? Vc vai??

InuYasha – a vo vê com a Kagome, se ela quiser ir eu vo sim!

Miroku – essa garota já te coloco coleira neh InuYasha?

InuYasha – cala essa sua boca , seu idiota!!não me coloco coleira nenhuma, mas pra q eu vou se não for com ela , não vai ter ninguém mais de interessante lá!!já tenho oq queria!!

Miroku – ai InuYasha definitivamente vc ta caidinho por ela!!ta apaixonado!!

InuYasha – e vc não Miroku ?

Miroku – eu to, mas tenho o meu orgulho!!

InuYasha – então v c é um besta !!deixar eu ir já ta tocando o sinal!!

Miroku – nossa é msm !!amanha a gente se fala!!

InuYasha – amanha não, amanha vou fica com a Kagome!!

Miroku – hahahaha falei que ta feito bobo num falei!!

InuYasha – a va se ferra Miroku!!hahahaha num tem mais graça te fala isso vc já se ferro!!

Miroku - '

Quarta:

Kagome – oi inu!!

InuYasha – oi princesa!!

Kagome – princesa? Q historia é essa?

InuYasha – nada oras não posso te chamar assim??

Kagome – hehehehe, a sei lá é tão estranho, num sou uma princesa pra me chama assim!!

InuYasha – ai ta bom , ta bom , num te chamo mais assim!!mas e ai como o sue dia como foi ontem?

Kagome – a foi normal msm, a Sango q ainda ta mto triste mas logo passa, logo ela esquece ele e se apaixona por outro, assim como o Miroku fez com ela!!

InuYasha – a não é assim não Kagome, ele ta sofrendo mto e não sei se ele se apaixona de novo!!

Kagome – mas ele já se apaixonou, se não num tinha tentado bja a outra!! Mas chega de fala disso, mto irritante!!

InuYasha – mas foi vc qm começou!!

Kagome – ta td bem , eu mudo então, a Sango tava querendo ir na festa dos veteranos, a gente vai?

InuYasha – se vc quiser ir a gente vai sim ...

Kagome – oba , então eu quero ir sim !!

InuYasha – então ta combinado!!

O resto da semana passa no mesmo clima e logo a sexta chega. InuYasha tinha combinado de buscar Kagome e Sango , e ele tinha contado pro Miroku que a Sango ia , então o Miroku pensou q na festa podia reconquistar Sango...

InuYasha – bom meninas chegamos

InuYasha abraça Kagome pela cintura e Sango vai ao lado deles morrendo de inveja por não poder entrar na festa com o namorado( ex-namorado) que logo avista e da um sorriso pra ela.

Sango – ta td certo, ele ta aqui como a gente pensou e meu plano pode acontecer!!

Kagome – ai vc não vai me contar Sango??

Sango – não só na hora vc vai descobrir!! E ele vai sofrer mto!! Vem Kagome , vamos pega alguma coisa pra bebe!!

InuYasha – pode deixar eu pego pra vcs , mas q plano é esse?

Kagome – não é nada inu é brincadeira da Sango

InuYasha – ta bom, bom eu vou pega os refrigerantes, vc querem algo de diferente?

Sango – não brigada!

Sango – agora q o InuYasha foi pra lá procura um garoto bem bonito!!

Kagome – ta, mas pra q? (só a Kagome pra não entender)

Sango - ai não esquenta só procura!!

Kagome – ta bom ...olah aquele ali, oq vc acha?

Sango – a não , tem q ser mais bonito!

Kagome – ta e aquele ali?

Sango – perfeito !!

InuYasha – voltei ta aqui

Sango – valeu InuYasha

InuYasha – bom agora eu vou fala um pouquinho com o Miroku

Sango olha com uma cara de desesperada pra Kagome pedindo q ela o detenha

Kagome – a não InuYasha , vc veio cmg eu quero fica o tempo td com vc!!

InuYasha – a é? Q tal a gente ir pra lá onde não tem quase ninguém??

Sango – não se preocupem cmg, eu vou fala com umas amigas ali e depois tenho uma missão a comprir!!

InuYasha – ta bom então , mas q missão é essa?

Sango – na hora certa vc vai descobrir, como td mundo!!

Kagome puxa InuYasha para o canto combinado deixando livre Sango para colocar seu plano em açao...


	6. Chapter 6

personagens:

Capitulo 6

Assim que Kagome e InuYasha saíram de perto Sango foi conversar com as suas amigas do curso da faculdade:

Sango – oi gente ?? vcs conhecem aquele garoto ali?(Sango apontava para um rapaz mto bonito)

amiga da Sango – aquele ali é o Takeda, pq Sango ?

Sango – mto bonito ele não?

Amiga da Sango – bonito? Ele é lindo!! Ta interessada nele Sango ?

Sango – hum , pode se dizer que sim...

amiga da Sango – mas e o seu namorado?

Sango – q namorado? Não to mais namorando não!!

Amiga da Sango – jura? Então ta bom...vou te apresenta ele, eu conheço ele...

Sango – valeu!!

De longe Miroku observava Sango conversando com as amigas, mas não tinha idéia do que falavam, ele estava esperando ela ficar sozinha pra ir pedir desculpas a ela, mas ele não teria a oportunidade, pq a amiga de Sango estava levando- a para falar com um rapaz que não desgrudou um segundo se quer dela, e isso já estava começando a o deixar irritado!! Eles conversavam alegremente, Sango ria mto e parecia se divertir mto com os assuntos que Takeda falava pra ela, e sempre que um assunto acabava ele começava outro intertendo mto Sango. Não suportando mais a situação Miroku foi procurar por InuYasha e Kagome para explicarem o que estava acontecendo:

InuYasha – Kagome, vc já tem algo planejado pra essas férias?(ele falou quando se separou dela em buscar de ar)

Kagome – a não sei InuYasha, sabe minha família não é mto rica, por isso não costumo faze viagens nas férias de julho, eu costumava a ir a fazenda da minha amiga do colégio, sabe ? mas agora ela deve estar com novas amizades e não mantenho o contato como antes, então provavelmente vou fica em casa as férias todas, vc vai pra sua casa neh? No Rio de Janeiro neh??(ela disse num tom desanimado e abaixando a cabeça)

InuYasha – então, eu pensei em passar as férias com vc, Kagome!!(ele falava enquanto colocava a mão no queixo de Kagome e levantava seu rosto)

Kagome – então vc vai ficar aqui?

InuYasha – oq vc me diz de ir viajar cmg??

Kagome – ai InuYasha eu adoraria mas já disse q não tenho como arcar com as despesas.

InuYasha – mas isso não é problema.

Kagome – a não InuYasha, não vou aceitar o seu dinheiro e q vc pague tudo pra mim !

InuYasha – mas vc não deixou eu acabar de falar... sabe, no interior do Rio de Janeiro a minha família tem uma fazenda e eu adoro ir pra lá, a eu queria q vc fosse cmg!!

Kagome – pq vc num me falou logo??se é assim eu vou!!

InuYasha – q bom!!

InuYasha a abraça pela cintura e a puxa para mais perto de si, Kagome passa as mãos pelo pescoço dele, seus corpos estão colados, as respirações aceleradas, a batida dos corações no msm ritmo quando se beijam, um beijo quente, terno, eloqüente e ardente (um verdadeiro desentupidor de pia). Eles ficam assim por longos, que pareciam eternos, minutos, quando o Miroku chega:

Miroku – desculpa interromper o amasso mas eu preciso falar com vcs!!depois eu sou o tarado aqui!!

InuYasha – fala logo Miroku oq vc quer!!(InuYasha fala num to sinistro que deu medo ate em Kagome)

Miroku – ta ...vcs sabem oq deu na Sango? Ela ta lá falando com um idiota mto feliz da vida...

InuYasha – ta com ciúmes Miroku?

Kagome – ai com um rapaz mto bonito?? deve ser o rapaz que eu achei pra ela olha Miroku , ela me disse outro dia q tava interessada em outro rapaz da faculdade , dever ser esse!!ai q mentira horrível, mas ele ta merecendo sofre

Miroku – ai eu vou mata esse idiota se tentar encostar um dedo na minha Sango !!

Miroku sae correndo em direção ao casal, Kagome e InuYasha correm atrás dele para "se preciso" impedir q ele faça alguma besteira. Enquanto Miroku foi atrás de Kagome e InuYasha , Takeda conversava com Sango :

Takeda – sabe Sango , vc é mto linda, nunca pensei q iria dar bola pra mim!

Sango – ora e pq não ? vc tbm é mto bonito Takeda

Takeda – eu não me vejo como um cara bonito, quando eu era menor era mto feio, nenhuma menina me dava bola, agora as garotas da faculdade me acham o máximo e por causa disso eu não me considero bonito, tp será msm que sou um patinho feio q se transformou num cisnes?

Sango – ai Takeda, não é assim não!!se vc acha q eu sou idiota pra cai nessa sua conversinha, q assim vai me ganha pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuta!!esse papo pra cima de mim não rola, não vo cai na sua lábia, já to ate arrependida de ter tentado coloca esse plano em ação

Takeda – ei Sango, vamos dança?

Sango – ta...

Takeda a puxa pro centro da pista de dança a abraça pela cintura, Sango tenta se afastar do abraço mas antes q ela perceba ele a beija, no momento em q ela esta sendo beijada só consegue pensar no Miroku, temendo q ele veja a cena e ao msm tempo querendo q ele a veja, mas esse pensamento na passa de fio fraco e sem consistência, ela queria q aquele q a estivesse beijando fosse o seu namorado, mas quando ouve a voz de Miroku gritando seu nome ela volta a realidade, emburra Takeda e da um tapa na sua cara, mas já era tarde de mais , Miroku presenciou a cena toda perplexo e sem reação, Sango se aproxima dele tentando se justificar:

Sango – Miroku eu posso te explicar, não pe nada disso

Miroku – não é nada disso? Eu vi tudo tintin por tintin, depois eu é qm não gostava de vc neh? Qm já arrumo outro em menos de uma semana?

Sango – não é nada disso!!ele agarro , me puxo pra cá e me bjo a força

Takeda – perai não fiz nada disso sozinho não, vc deu em cima de mim a festa toda!!

Miroku – isso é verdade Sango , eu msm vi!!

Sango – não Miroku deixa eu explicar!!

Miroku – vc não tem nada oq me explicar, como c msm disse não sou seu namorado mais , vc não me deve satisfações como eu não devo mais a vc. Adeus Sango .

Miroku sai da festa e Sango ficou parada sem qualquer reação, aquelas ultimas palavras a doeram de mais , foram como uma faca entrando no peito, ela só conseguiu abaixar a cabeça e sair dali. InuYasha e Kagome que assistiram tudo ficara perplexos(OO), mas seguiram Sango pra ver se ela precisava de ajuda pra voltar pra casa.


	7. Chapter 7

personagens:

Capitulo 7

O final de semana foi muito difícil para ambos!!Sango chorou o sábado inteiro e Kagome tentava consola-la, Miroku ticou sem reação, com uma cara de paisagem olhando para o nada e InuYasha se desesperava tentando animar o amigo, mas sabia q ele estava desolado. No domingo InuYasha e Kagome foram ver seu amigos, na esperança de terem melhorado.

Na casa da Sango:

Kagome – Sango até quando vc vai ficar assim? Chorando por ele sem tomar uma atitude?? Chorar não vai resolver nada!!

Sango – ai Kagome, vc não sabe como eu to!! Eu to realmente mau, vc sabe que eu tentei falar com o Miroku na hora que tudo aconteceu, mas ele não me deu oportunidade!!

Kagome – e vc deu oportunidade pra ele se defender quando vc o viu com outra??

Sango – mas era diferente!!

Kagome – diferente porque?

Sango – por que eu tava dando o troco na mesma moeda!! Tava fazendo ele passar pelo q eu passei!! (ela falava entre soluços)

Kagome – e ai? Conseguiu se satisfazer, se vingar?

Sango – não, só doeu mais ainda!! O que ele me disse foi o pior!! Eu pensava nele enquanto beijava o Takeda!!

Kagome – então Sango, vc deve deixar de lado essa historia e fazer as pazes com ele!!

Sango – vc acha?

Kagome – acho sim!!

Sango – mas e se ele não quiser??

Kagome – vc não pode dizer que não tentou!! E se ele não quiser ele que é besta!!E como

Sango – ta amanha eu vou fala com ele na hora do almoço!!

Na casa do Miroku:

InuYasha – cara, vc não vai fala com ela? Sei lá , tipo ligar pra ela...

Miroku – não voou ligar coisa nenhuma, ela que deu mancada, não eu!

InuYasha – a não? Não foi vc que primeiro tento bja outra?

Miroku – mas não beijei!!

InuYasha – pq não deu tempo!! Pq ela chegou antes!!

Miroku – mas eu tava com raiva dela queria me vingar!!

InuYasha – e vc acha que ela não fez o msm com vc?? Vingou-se??

Miroku – não!!

InuYasha – como vc é idiota Miroku!!

Miroku - e também ela nem me deixou me explica no dia que ela me pego com outra!!

InuYasha – e vc deixou ela se explicar na sexta?

Miroku – é...não...

InuYasha – ai vc se cresce Miroku!!

Miroku – oq vc quer q eu faça?? Q depois de chifrado vá lá falar com ela e desculpa-la??NUNCA, NUNCA!!

InuYasha – mas vc sabe q a culpa não é somente dela!! É sua também!! Se ela viesse pra fala com vc, vc pelo menos falaria com ela??

Miroku – é... se ela viesse fala comigo, eu ate poderia desculpar ela, mas só se a explicação fosse muito boa!!

InuYasha – ai como vc é idiota!!

Na segunda Sango procuro Miroku por toda a faculdade ate que o encontrou debaixo de uma arvore(cerejeira) no campus da faculdade, com um olhar perdido, um olhar triste e melancólico:

Sango – sabia que vc estaria aqui!! Vc sempre vem aqui quando quer pensar, e também era o nosso lugar predileto...

Miroku – ainda é o meu lugar predileto...

Sango – Miroku eu... Eu...Queria pedir desculpas...

Miroku – eu também Sango

Sango – vc?

Miroku – é Sango, se eu não tivesse com aquela garota aquele dia nos não teríamos brigado e nada do que aconteceu teria acontecido!! Eu fui um idiota, vc ficou brava comigo pq eu ficava passando a mão em vc e de olho mas outras garotas, mas devia saber que vc num gostava pq sentia ciúmes e ciúmes é uma maneira de demonstrar amor e ai como vc não quis ficar mais perto de mim eu fiquei com raiva e fui atrás de uma garota pra me vingar, mas não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo e me arrependi muito!!

Sango – a Miroku... Eu também te devo desculpas pq eu fui uma boba!! Eu queria te faze sofre como vc me fez e fiz a mesma coisa que vc, mas enquanto eu beijava o Takeda eu só pensava em vc e até achei que tava te beijando de novo!! E quando vc falou que não te devia mais satisfações pq não era mais sua namorada vc não tem idéia de como doeu, foi como uma faca no meu coração...

Miroku – Sango

Sango – Miroku

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram depois. Um beijo cheio de saudades e arrependimentos, um beijo cálido e terno!!

Miroku – me desculpa Sango, não queria te fazer sofre!!(nesse momento lagrima cai do olho de Sango)

Não muito longe dali InuYasha procurava Kagome pra almoçarem juntos(tipo de namorados XP ) e a encontrou com uma amiga:

InuYasha – oi Kagome!!(ele a abraçou pela cintura e dando lhe um beijo na bochecha)

Kagome – oi inu!! Essa aqui é a minha amiga Rin

Rin – oi, td bem?

InuYasha – oi td sim e com vc?

Rin – td sim, nossa vc é muito parecido com alguém que eu conheço!!

Kagome – verdade? Com quem??

Rin – meu namorado, não sei se vcs conhecem... Se chama Seshoumaru!!

Kagome - não, não conheço não!!

InuYasha – infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo...

Kagome – pq infelizmente? E da onde vc o conhece?

InuYasha – ele é meu meio irmão...

Kagome – ele é seu irmão??

Rin – sabia que tinha algo de parecido entre vcs!!

InuYasha – é só aparência!! não me dou muito bem com o Seshoumaru!!

Nesse momento aparece um rapaz alto. Forte, de cabelos brancos, uma meia lua na testa e risco roxos no rosto, era lindo, muito bonito mesmo e muito parecido com InuYasha!!

Seshoumaru – falando de mim?? InuYasha a quanto tempo não te via!!

InuYasha – feh...pra mim não faz diferença te ver ou não Seshoumaru !!

Seshoumaru – pra mim também não!!

Kagome - nossa como ele é lindo!!meu deus se tivesse conhecido ele antes de conhecer o InuYasha acho q ficaria em duvida...que é isso Kagome vc ama o InuYasha, para com esses pensamentos bestas!!)

Rin – vc me disse que não se dava bem com o seu irmão, mas não sabia era tanto!!

InuYasha e Seshoumaru – meio irmão!!

Seshoumaru – mas oq vc ta fazendo aqui com o InuYasha ??

Rin – eu sou amiga da Kagome, a namorada do InuYasha, ele acabo de chegar!!

Seshoumaru – que seja, tenho pena de vc ...Kagome...é esse o seu nome não é?

Kagome – sim , mas pq pena ??

Seshoumaru – ser namorada disso ai... um hanyou!!

Kagome – ora oq q tem??

Seshoumaru – bom é um yokai!!coisa q ele nunca será!!

Kagome – então vc é um , não é?

Seshoumaru – claro!!bom , mas agora vamos Rin!!

O casal se afastou de InuYasha e Kagome, e eles foram comer o almoço deles antes que acabasse o intervalo


	8. Chapter 8

personagens:

Capitulo 8

Mais uma vez lá estava o casal comendo o seu almoço quando seus amigos chegam no maior love:

InuYasha – pelo jeito vcs fizeram as pazes de vez, neh??

Miroku – foi sim InuYasha, a gente converso e td ficou resolvido!

Kagome – ai q bom !! fico feliz por vcs!!

Sango – brigada Kagome!

Miroku – bom, mas e ai do q vcs tavam falando?

Kagome – a eu tava perguntando pro InuYasha como é a fazenda dele onde a gente vai passa as férias de julho!!

Miroku – oba a fazenda!! Esse ano a gente vai neh Sango?

InuYasha - ai Miroku ainda te mato!!era pra eu e a Kagome ficarmos lá sozinhos!!

Kagome - ai q bom q eles vão!! Assim o InuYasha não vai tenta faze nd do q eu não queira, mas nem q eu quisesse tbm!!

Sango – esse ano eu acho q posso!!

Kagome – como assim esse ano?

Sango – é que o ano passado eu não pude ir pq meu pai tava doente e quis ir ver ele em sampa, mas esse ano acho que não vai ter problema!!

Miroku - dessa vez ela não me escapa!! Dessa vez ela vai ser minha, ate q enfim!!

InuYasha – bom mas a casa não é mto grande!!

Sango – como assim não vai caber td mundo??

InuYasha – bom é q... é q... eu vou dormi no msm quarto q a Kagome de qualquer jeito

Kagome – fala logo inu

InuYasha – é q a casa tava sem usar a mto tempo e minha mãe uso algumas partes dela como deposito e por isso só tem dois quartos livres...

Sango – então eu durmo com a Kagome e vc e o Miroku no outro quarto...

Miroku – mas nem sonhando q eu vou dormi na msm quarto q o InuYasha!!

InuYasha – e qm disse q eu vou dormi com vc? Nunca!! E outra nos quartos só tem cama de casal!!

Miroku – agora mais do q nunca!!

Kagome – ora é simples eu durmo com o inu e vc Sango dorme com o Miroku!! Ela diz isso com um sorriso no rosto e a mais pura ingenuidade sem se dar conta do q tinha proposto!!

InuYasha – ótimo!!

Miroku – por mim tbm!!

Sango – perai como assim? Kagome vc tem nossa do q falou?

Miroku – a Sango não vem não , vc é voto vencido!! Mas diz ai InuYasha, quando a gente vai?

InuYasha – assim q acabarem as aulas...Dia 5..??

Kagome – por mim ótimo!!

Miroku – é beleza então!!

Kagome – uhuhuhu falta pouco tempo, menos de dois meses!!

Os dias passaram voando, eles nem se deram conta, so quando estavam chegando na fazenda!!

Kagome – nossa como é lindo aqui!!

Sango – realmente maravilhoso!!

Miroku – ta do msm jeito da ultima vez!!

InuYasha – vem vamos entrar!! Vou mostra td e os quartos!!

Miroku – depois da gente se instalar vamos dar uma volta na cidadezinha local ou vamos cair na água da cachoeira q tem aqui perto?

Kagome – aqui tem cachoeira??

InuYasha – tem sim Ka, é linda!!água purinha, transparente!!

Sango – nossa que show!!

Miroku – pelo jeito a cachoeira ganhou!!

InuYasha – vamos deixar pra ir na cidade a noite , nesse mês tem uma festa local, coisa simples mas bacana!!

Kagome e Sango – isso !! a gente vai se trocar!!

InuYasha – coloca um shorts em cima do biquíni, pq se não vai machucar na hora q for andar a cavalo!!

Kagome – andar a cavalo??

InuYasha – como vc acha q faz pra chegar na cachoeira?

Sango – mas eu não sei andar a cavalo!!

Miroku – não esquenta, eu sei, vc vai na garupa!!

Sango – beleza então!!

As meninas foram se trocar em pouco tempo elas voltaram com blusas simples mas dando pra ver a alça do biquíni no pescoço e o shorts recomendo...Kagome foi com InuYasha e Sango com Miroku, em alguns minutos de cavalgada chegaram a cachoeira, lá passaram a tarde nadando fazendo guerrinha d'água , namorando, enfim curtindo!! A noite foram a cidade local participar da festa da cidade, dançaram e se divertiram mto e no final da noite voltaram para a fazenda...

InuYasha – chegamos, e ai oq vcs querem fazer?? (ele olha pra Miroku com um olhar macabro dando a entender q estava na hora de ir pra cama)

Miroku – ai eu to morto, não agüento mais nada , acho que vou pro quarto e capota na cama!

Sango – eu tbm já vou! ai ainda bem q ele ta com sono!!

Kagome – ai eu to com um pouquinho mais sei lá...

InuYasha – vão deita Kagome, na cama vc acaba dormindo...

Kagome – ta td bem...

Miroku – então boa noite pra vcs!!

Kagome – boa noite!!

No quarto da Sango e do Miroku:

Sango – a venho Miroku, só vou troca e roupa...

Miroku – ta bom!

Quando a Sango voltou pra sua surpresa e alivio ele já havia dormindo, ela se deitou com o maior cuidado e dormiu...

No quarto da Kagome e do InuYasha:

Kagome – ai InuYasha eu num to com sono? Queria faze alguma coisa...

InuYasha – que tal a gente namora um pouco??

Kagome – parece uma ótima idéia, ate o sono vir...

InuYasha – então vem ca e me da um beijo!!

Ela da um beijo nele, um beijo caloroso q começa a ficar malicioso e mais ardente, quando ela percebe InuYasha já esta em cima dela e começando a tirar a sua roupa:

Kagome – inu , não , para...

InuYasha – q foi Kagome?Vc não quer?

Kagome – não é isso é q...eu tenho um pouco de receio...eu nunca fiz isso...

InuYasha – não se preocupa Kagome, eu vou ser mto carinhoso e delicado, mas se tiver doendo mto pode me apertar!!

Kagome – ta...ta...bom...

Ele começa a suavemente tirar a roupa dela e dar leves beijos em seu pescoço e começa a descer pra os seios e começa a suga-los e dar leves beijos, isso a deixa louca e a leva a morder os lábios impedindo q solte algum gemido, aquilo tira um sorriso malicioso de seu rosto por estar agradando tanto a menina, num segundo tira a sua saia e as suas próprias roupas, um pensamento, o único pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Kagome naquele momento foi : é agora! Nesse exato momento ele a penetra, ela sente uma dor(nada insuportável) ela arranha as sua costas:

InuYasha – ta td bem Kagome?

Kagome – ta... ta sim...só não para inu...(sua voz não passa de um sussurro mas o suficiente pra ele ouvir).

Ele começa a fazer movimentos lentos pra não machuca-la, quando a dor passou, ele pode ver no rosto dela a expressão de prazer com o movimento enloquecedor...

Kagome – inu não me tenta desse jeito...vai mais rápido...

Aquilo foi como uma ordem e um alivio para ele, ele começa a faze movimentos mais rápidos e ela acompanha o seu ritmo, e eles chegam ao clímax juntos e dormem abraçados.


	9. Chapter 9

personagens:

Capitulo 9

Miroku acordou e percebeu que tinha dormido antes de Sango voltar pro quarto:

Miroku – mas que merda!! Dormi antes dela voltar...Mas tbm se ela tivesse voltado era bem capaz de eu não dar conta do serviço já que tava tão cansado que apaguei antes dela voltar!! Mas hoje ela não escapa!!hehehehehehe

Miroku – mas que horas são em?(ele olha pro relógio é leva um susto) caramba... duas da tarde...Sango acorda...Acorda Sango, já são duas da tarde...

Sango – ãn? Oq q foi? Q foi Miroku?

Miroku – já são duas...Acorda...

Sango – nossa já? Puts... Perdemos mais da metade do dia... Mas tbm a gente tava bem cansado, viajamos, nadamos em cachoeira e depois ainda fomos pra festa na cidade...Tudo no msm dia!!

Miroku – é verdade...Será q a Kagome e o InuYasha já levantaram??

Sango – não sei... Acho q se tivessem levantado teriam chamado a gente...Vamos lá ver...Se não tiverem a gente acorda eles...

Miroku – ta vamos...

Eles foram para o quarto de Kagome e InuYasha que estavam acordando. InuYasha e Kagome dormiam abraçados, já fazia um tempo que InuYasha estava acordado observando Kagome:

InuYasha - mas como ela é linda, acho q ficaria louco se a perdesse ou ela não quisesse nada comigo

InuYasha – Kagome, vamo acorda? Já ta tarde...(ele falava com uma voz suave a calma, passando a mao nos cabelos de Kagome)

Kagome – hun? Bom dia Inu...Dormiu bem??

InuYasha – mto bem Kagome...

Kagome – hihihihihi... a mas não quero levanta...Quero fica aqui com você... podia passa o dia inteiro aqui deitada no teu peito...

InuYasha – eu também Kagome, mas o meu estomago ta pedindo pra eu levanta... o seu não? A gente fez bastante atividade ontem!!

Kagome – hahahahaha...eita atividade boa...Pra mim fazia todo dia toda hora...

InuYasha – não seja por isso...

Kagome – não, não, não, meu estomago também ta pedindo pra eu levanta... De noite a gente brinca mais...

InuYasha – hahahaha ...Ta bom ... vamo levanta.

Nesse momento batem na porta:

Sango – InuYasha? Ta acordado? Kagome?

InuYasha – tamo sim Sango...a gente já vai desce...eles não podem entra aqui se não vão vê oq aconteceu...pq ontem nem nos demos o trabalho de depois coloca uma roupa.

Eles se trocaram e desceram pra decidir oq iriam fazer no tempo q ainda restava do dia...

InuYasha – oq vcs acham de irmos pra cidade comermos por lá e já ficar pra o festival o noite?

Sango – por mim tudo bem.

Miroku – ta por mim tbm...

Kagome – uhuhuhuhuhu então vamos!!

Eles pegaram o carro o foram pra cidade...As meninas fizeram umas comprinhas e os meninos ficaram entediados de ter que acompanhar, mas depois mudaram de idéia já que elas saiam do provador porá eles verem como ficavam as roupas e eles ficavam deslumbrados de como elas ficavam cada vez mais lindas. Depois das comprinhas básicas e do almoço é claro, a noite caiu e eles foram ver o festival, namorando mto...mto beijinhos e tals...Um amasso ali outros ali, mas tudo mto discreto sem chamar mta atenção...Depois de verem a queima de fogos eles resolveram voltar pra fazenda. Já na fazenda:

Sango – Miroku vc já vai deitar?

Miroku – a não sei Sango, pq?

Sango – vc não quer dar uma volta comigo aqui perto?

Miroku – ta eu vou com vc...

Kagome – ai eu vo fica (ela lança um olhar malicioso para InuYasha)

InuYasha – eu tbm, vão lá amanha a gente se vê..

Sango – ta bom...(eles saem da casa)

InuYasha – vamo brinca Kagome?

Kagome – hehehehe vamo inu...(ela diz com uma voz sensual e um pouco ruborizada, mas bem confiante).

Não mto longe da casa Sango e Miroku estão dando uma volta:

Miroku – nossa como ta lindo o céu...

Sango – ta msm ta todo estrelado...Mas eu to com um pouco de frio.

Mais do q de pressa Miroku a abraça por atrás...

Sango – hehehehe já to esquentando...

Miroku – posso te esquenta mais...

Sango – Miroku é q...

Miroku – é q ??

Sango – vc vai acha idiotice...Num vai acredita...Como na minha idade...

Miroku – oq foi Sango? Fala...

Sango – é q eu so virgem

Miroku – e eu fico mto feliz em saber disso...Vai ser só minha...

Sango – mas eu tenho um poço de medo...

Miroku – não se preocupa Sango ...Vou te faze ver mais estrelas do q tem nesse céu...

Ele a deita cuidadosamente na grama e começa a beija-la. Ele começa a tirar a blusa dela e beija-la o pescoço descendo para os seios e acariciando-os com as mãos tbm.

Miroku - meu deus, como eu tava loco pra faze isso.

Num ímpeto ele tira a saia e a calcinha dela...

Sango – Miroku não vale eu já to nua e vc num tiro nem a blusa...

Miroku – hehehehe não seja por isso.

Ele tira rapidamente a blusa e a calça:

Miroku – satisfeita...

Sango – mto melhor...(ela fala quase q sem fôlego admirando o corpo escultural do jovem).

Miroku começou novamente a acaricia-la e beija-la e quando menos Sango esperava ele a penetrou. Começou a se mover vagarosamente, num movimento enlouquecedor, mas quando percebeu q Sango já não sentia dor alguma começou a intensificar o ritmo. Começou a se mover rapidamente, e depois de algum tempo já se movia freneticamente. Sango acompanhava o ritmo de Miroku e o abraçava mais a cada momento. Em pouco tempo os dois chegaram ao clímax junto.

Miroku – nossa Sango , foi ótimo!!

Sango – não pensei q era tão bom assim. Foi melhor de q eu imaginava q seria...sabe sempre fiquei imaginado q ia ser mágico, um momento inesquecível. Só q não foi...foi magnífico... se soubesse não tinha feito tanto doce.

Miroku – eu te falei não falei?

Sango – hehehehe verdade...Mas agora vamos entrar q eu to com frio e não vou dormi aqui pra depois todos os empregados verem a gente assim ...

Miroku – verdade vamos...


	10. Chapter 10

personagens:

Capitulo 10

O mês se passou e as férias acabaram e estava na hora de voltar, o resto do mês se passou na mesma tranqüilidade, mto namoro, mtos beijos, noites calorosas e picantes, mtas idas a cidade e a cachoeira, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco estava na hora deles voltarem e encararem a vida. A volta a faculdade foi tranqüila e sem muitos transtornos, algumas festas como o de costume e quando não tinha festa era um barzinho um cineminha com direito a mais um pouco(hahahahaha). Era plena segunda-feira, e lá estava Kagomee InuYasha almoçando calmamente:

InuYasha – Kagome...

Kagome – oi?

InuYasha – bom sabe oq é?

Kagome – não vc num me falo...

InuYasha – bom é q...é q...

Kagome – fala inu ta me deixando nervosa, boa coisa num deve ser...

InuYasha – não num é coisa ruim não, pelo contrario

Kagome – então oq é q vc não consegue me fala?

InuYasha – bom vc lembra o meu MEIO-irmão Sesshoumaru? Aquele q vc conheceu outro dia com a namorada?

Kagome – sim lembro sim, mas oq tem?

InuYasha – bom vai ser o casamento dele mês q vem com aquela garota e eu queria q vc fosse cmg , ai eu já aproveitava e te apresentava pra minha mãe e pro meu pai...

Kagome – jura? Vc qr me apresenta pro seu pai e pra sua mãe?

InuYasha – é eu quero, nunca apresentei namorada nenhuma, mas eu quero te apresenta pra eles, acho q vc é diferente...

Kagome – InuYasha vc não sabe d como me deixa feliz falando isso!! Mas é claro q eu vou (ela pula no pescoço dele e o da um beijo)

InuYasha – ufa...q bom q vc vai!!

Kagome – mas onde vai ser, quando como, quero saber d tudo!!

InuYasha – vai ser agora em Setembro, lá pelo dia 15, lá no Rio mesmo...

Kagome – a vai ser no Rio? Então eu já num sei...

InuYasha – ora pq não?

Kagome – ah, eu não teria onde ficar e tudo...

InuYasha – ta loca Kagome? Vc vai ficar em casa cmg!!

Kagome – a não InuYasha , não quero da trabalho e nem incomodar!!

InuYasha – mas ta loca!!vc ia dar trabalho se ficasse em outro lugar, longe de mim!! Eu ia fica louco longe de vc!! Não senhora, vc vai sim e vai fica lá em casa coladinha cmg!!

Kagome – ai inu só vc mesmo!!Ta bom então, eu vou!!

InuYasha – ótimo, agora só falta avisa o Miroku e a Sango

Kagome – e aonde eles vão ficar?

InuYasha – o Miroku tem família por lá, a avó dele é minha vizinha, por isso conheço ele faz tanto tempo!!

Kagome – a ta!!Oba vou num casamento!! Adoro festa de casamentos!! Nossa calma...Dia 15 é final de semana q vem!!

InuYasha – é sim, pq?

Kagome – não nd não, só não tinha dado conta do tempo...Nossa tenho q ir atrás de vestido... Não, mas eu consigo!!

InuYasha – eu sei q sim e vai ta mais linda q a própria noiva!!Olha a gente vai sexta, ta? Pq o casamento é no sábado...

Kagome – ta, ta bom...

InuYasha – agora vamos q já acabou o intervalo!!

Kagome – ta, vamos.

Os dias q faltavam pra casamento passaram voando, quase q a Kagome não conseguiu comprar o vestido. Eles chegam no Rio já tarde da noite:

Kagome – inu eu não to enxergando nada, to com medo de tropeça, deixar alguma coisa cai, eu cai e acaba acordando a casa inteira!

InuYasha – nossa como vc é dramática!!Calma vem cá, sobe nas minhas costas, q a gente chega lá sem cair, sem esbarrar em nada!!

Kagome – mas como?

InuYasha – vc se esqueceu q eu sou um hanyou? Eu enxergo no escuro!!

Kagome – a ta, onde eu vou dormi inu?

InuYasha – ora como assim? No meu quarto é claro!!COMIGO!!

Kagome – hehehehehehe, bobo só to te enchendo!! Mas é claro q eu num ia desgruda de vc!!

InuYasha – a gente vai ter q fazer em silencio ou vc ta mto cansada?

Kagome – não num to cansada, mas agora em silencio...

InuYasha – não se preocupa eu tampo a sua boca!!

Kagome – a é? Como? Vai coloca um durex na minha boca?

InuYasha – não neh tonta? Vou tampa a sua boca com a minha!!

Kagome – oba to gostando disso!!

InuYasha – então vamos anda logo!!

E a noite se passou tranqüila no resto da casa, pq no quarto no InuYasha a coisa tava mais agitada!!

InuYasha – Kagome , Kagome , acorda!!

Kagome – a q foi?

InuYasha – acorda Kagome, ta na hora d levantar, troca de roupa, descer , tomar café e conhecer meus pais.

Kagome – ai é agora? Será q eles vão gosta d mim, InuYasha?

InuYasha – claro q vão gosta, mas msm q ele num gostem não me importa pq eu gosto de vc Kagome, eu te amo!!

Kagome – eu tbm te AMO Inu!!

InuYasha – agora vai se arruma!!

Kagome – ta bom.

Eles se trocam e descem para o café d manha. Logo Kagome conhece os pais de InuYasha, q a adoram, a acham encantadora e lá no fundo já sabem q aquela é a garota ideal para o filhos deles. Após o café da manha as mulheres da casa vão ao salão de beleza se arrumarem para o casamento q seria ao cair da noite. Depois de arrumadas elas voltam pra casa pra saírem todos juntos com o noivo e com seus respectivos acompanhantes. Quando InuYasha vê Kagome fica abobado, maravilhado, ela estava mais linda do ele pensava que poderia ficar, quando ela acaba de descer as escadas eles a toma nos braços e a beija.

InuYasha – meu deus, pensava que não tinha maneira de vc ficar mais linda, mas vejo q estava imensamente enganado!!

Kagome – para inu, to ficando sem graça!!

Mãe de InuYasha – vamos logo vc dois ai!! Vão fica pra trás!!

Kagome – vamos inu, a gente vai atrasar!!

InuYasha – ta bom vamos!! Mas q essa noite passe logo , não vejo a hora de ter vc só pra mim !!


	11. Chapter 11

personagens:

Capitulo 11

O casamento ocorreu tranqüilamente na igreja, mas a festa não foi muito boa:

Kagome – vem Inu, vamos dançar!!

InuYasha – a Kagome não gosto mto de dançar e vc sabe disso!!

Kagome – mas então eu vo dança sozinha!!

Sango – eu vo com vc Kagome!!

Kagome – oba vamos Sango!!

Miroku – InuYasha vc devia ir com ela, ela ta te pedindo pra dança com ela a um tempão!! Podia agrada a tua namorada!!

InuYasha – a não Miroku num gosto !! e outra coisa a gente num é só namorado!! Oq vc acha eu vou pedi ela em casamento hj!!

Miroku – o loco então é serio a coisa com a Kagome!!

InuYasha – mas é claro q é Miroku , eu amo ela!!

Miroku – nossa qm te viu e qm te vê Kagome! Apaixonado por uma simples humana, ta abobado por ela!!

InuYasha – olha Miroku num mudei nd ainda posso quebra a tua cara!!

Miroku – calma InuYasha to só brincando!!

InuYasha - ...

Miroku – mas e ai quando vai ser?

InuYasha – daqui a pouco!!

Então aparece próximo dos meninos uma louca mto bêbada e gritando mto alto:

? – olha qm ta aqui!!Meu amor, q saudades!!

InuYasha – vc, oq vc ta fazendo aqui??

? – nossa amor isso é modos de me tratar?? Cadê o meu beijo? (ela se aproxima dele e o beija)

Kagome – InuYasha ? oq é isso??

InuYasha – Kagome ? Não é nada do q vc ta pensando!! Essa louca q me agarrou!!

Kagome – claro e ela acabo se forçando a faze oq não queria, ate te estupro!!

InuYasha – Kagome não fala besteira, vc num vê q ela ta bêbada??

Kagome – não me interessa, vc bjo ela!! Não quis ir dançar cmg pra se encontrar com ela!!

InuYasha – Kagome vc ta deixando o ciúmes te cega!!

Kagome – imagina, eu ter ciúmes de vc!!

? – mas e qm é vc??

InuYasha – Kikyo essa é a Kagome minha NAMORADA!!

Kikyo – como assim? Eu sou sua namorada!!

Kagome – então é essa a sua ex? Mas pelo visto vcs voltaram!! E vc me fez d besta!!

InuYasha – Kagome não é nada disso!! Olha aqui Kikyo eu não tenho mais nada com vc!! A gente já terminou faz mto tempo!! Eu amo outra pessoa, de uma maneira q eu nunca te amei e nunca vou amar outra pessoa, ela é oq me completa e qm me faz feliz!!

Kagome – INUYASHA...

InuYasha – Kagome eu sentiria a sua falta sem msm ter te conhecido(frase de um filem q eu amo!! The wedding date)

Kagome – InuYasha…

Kikyo – eu não acredito q vc vai me troca por essa asinha ai !!

Kagome – olha aqui minha filha, olha bem como vc fala de mim!!

Kikyo – falo como eu quero, vc é uma horrorosa, vagabunda, ordinária, vaca...

Antes msm dela terminar de fala Kagome da um SOCO nela q cai desacordada e é retirada da festa pelos garçons.

Kagome – Inu...

InuYasha – vc é mto louquinha sabia??

Kagome – eu juro q se vir essa daí na minha frente de novo eu mato, deixo sem cabelo!!

InuYasha – calma a gente nunca mais vai vê ela não!!

Kagome – promete?

InuYasha – prometo. Agora, vem cá e me da um beijo!!

Eles se beijam e as pessoas q estavam assistindo ao espetáculo começam a aplaudir.

Sango – pq vc nunca me fala essas coisas bonitas e profundas??

Miroku – ora vc sabe q só péssimo com palavras só tenho atitude!!

Sango – Miroku para, espera a gente voltar pra casa!!

Miroku – ta... Ta bom...vc corta só o meu barato!!

InuYasha – Kagome vamos logo pra casa??Num to agüentando mais ter q ficar aqui esperando essa festa acaba!!

Kagome – ta bom vamos então!!

Eles voltam pra casa dele e a noite acaba da maneira q eles queriam. No outro dia eles voltam pq no outro dia já tinha aula e ninguém ia mata (ate parece).

InuYasha – nossa Miroku vc veio na aula?

Miroku – acabei vindo, esqueci de desprograma o maldito do despertador!!

InuYasha – jura? Eu tbm

Miroku – mas e ai cadê a Kagome ?

InuYasha – hahaha vc acha q aquela preguiçosa ia vim na aula!!

Miroku – nossa olha como v já fala da sua futura esposa!!

InuYasha – nossa é verdade , pq causa daquela maldita da Kikyo não pude faze o pedido, e o duro é q eu nem sei como faze!

Miroku – hehehe, pode deixar q eu tenho uma idéia e te ajudo!!


	12. Chapter 12

personagens:

Capitulo 12

Uns dois meses se passaram desde o casamento de Seshoumaru e Rin, e InuYasha e Miroku estavam arquitetando todo um plano para pedir Kagome em casamento, mas no meio do processo Miroku resolve q tbm ta na hora dele se aquietar e tomar jeito nessa vida e tbm resolve pedir Sango em casamento oq atrasou um pouquinho os planos mas nada de mais.

InuYasha – e ai Miroku tudo pronto??

Miroku – ta, ta tudo certo e combinado com os caras.

InuYasha – ótimo então vai ser hoje!

Kagome – oq vai ser hoje inu? (do nada Kagome e Sango aparecem)

Miroku – não nada não Kagome...

Sango – q historia é essa??

InuYasha – a q droga meninas a gente num vai conseguir fazer surpresa pra vcs?

Kagome – q surpresa?

InuYasha – surpresa é surpresa !! pensa InuYasha, pensa logo numa desculpa

Sango – pode falando!!

Miroku – ai ta bom Sango, é q... É q...É q a gente tinha ganhado uns convites pra uma festa mto boa q vai ser hoje e a gente ia passa na hora da festa na casa de vcs e "seqüestra" vcs pra ir à festa...Pronto falei.

Sango – ah, só isso??

Kagome – pensei q ia ser algo mto louco, mas é só uma festa?

InuYasha – ta vendo Miroku , a gente tanta agrada e é só criticado.

Kagome – a não inu, fica chateado não!!

Sango – huhuhuhu Kagome como vc é ma! Fica zoando ele tanto assim, ate fica passando a mão no cabelinho dele como se fosse uma criança!

Kagome – hehehehehe eu num resisto e outra é um bom motivo pra mexe nas orelinhas dele, sabia q ele fica bravo quando encosta nelas??

Sango – hahahahahaha jura?

InuYasha – ai chega de ficar zuando a minha cara, mas então vcs vão querer ir ou não?

Sango – ta, ta bom.

Kagome – q horas vcs pegam a gente?

Miroku – la pelas 8?

Kagome – ta bom então!!

O dia se passa tranqüilamente e tudo estava dando certo para os meninos. Todos q estavam ajudando no plano deles já tinha confirmado a presença para o grande acontecimento.

InuYasha – vamos Kagome, a gente vai se atrasar!!

Kagome – já to indo!!

Eles vão ate a lugar combinado pelos meninos, um lugar mto escuro, sem iluminação, q estava mto difícil de se ver um palmo a frente do nariz, ate q eles trombam com alguém:

Kagome – qm ta aqui?

Sango – Kagome é vc?

Kagome – Sango ? Sango onde a gente ta?

Miroku – calma ta tudo bem!

Sango – onde vcs tão levando a gente? Oq vai acontecer?? Miroku eu to começando a ficar assustada!!

De repente as luzes se acendem ofuscando a visão das meninas. Elas estavam numa praça lotada de pessoas, seus amigos da faculdade e seus parentes. A praça estava toda arrumada com lindas flores, um cenário encantador. No centro da praça tinha um palco com dois microfones e lotado de refletores:

Kagome – InuYasha oq ta acontecendo aqui? Pq a ate a minha mãe ta aqui?

InuYasha – vem e não discute!

Miroku – vem Sango!

Eles subiram ao palco e começaram a falar intercalados.

InuYasha – sabe, eu pensava q a minha vida era perfeita.

Miroku – mtas namoradas, mtas festas, mtos passeios.

InuYasha – mas era no final da noite, no final de semana q num tinha nada pra fazer.

Miroku – q eu me dava conta de como a minha vida era vazia, de como eu era solitário

InuYasha – eu ficava sozinho no meu apartamento sem ter ninguém pra conversar, sem ter ninguém pra poder contar piadas e rir das mais sem graças

Miroku – sem ninguém pra ficar de bobera, sem precisar fazer nada ou dizer nada

InuYasha – só de ficar ali juntinho já tava bom, só podendo ficar olhando e não ter q se explicar

Miroku – ter alguém pra dividir alegrias e tristezas

InuYasha – conquistas e perdas,

Miroku – mas foi te conhecer q a minha vida vazia,

InuYasha – de ilusões e aparências desmoronou e

Miroku – eu renasci para uma vida plena,

InuYasha – com esse seu jeito meigo, encantador

Miroku – sua personalidade marcante, destemida,

InuYasha – q se arrisca e não se curva a ninguém,

Miroku – por isso eu não posso ficar mais longe de vc,

InuYasha – e nem suportaria a idéia de não ter mais vc, por isso

InuYasha e Miroku – vc aceita casar comigo?

As meninas mal acreditando no q estavam ouvindo, quase q ao menos tempo pulam no pescoço de seus respectivos namorados e dizem um alto e sonoro SIM. Todos q estavam na praça começam a bater palmas e assoviar.

Cinco meses se passam e em menos de Sango0 minutos as duas estariam entrando na igreja e se casando. Elas se casaram juntas, a cerimônia e a festa foram na cidade de Kagome já que grande parte dos amigos dos casais moravam lá. A cerimônia foi linda, as noivas estavam deslumbrantes e os noivos tbm!!

Não digo q eles foram felizes para sempre mas eles foram mto felizes!!


End file.
